


Defend and Distract

by Carrieosity



Series: Tumblr Bunnies and Ficlets - Supernatural [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Doctor Castiel, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Military Dean Winchester, Military Jimmy Novak, Multi, Polyamory, Space Battles, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrieosity/pseuds/Carrieosity
Summary: The planet had looked one hundred percent uninhabited--pretty much, anyway. Certainly nothing developed much past amoeba state. They'd have to figure out later how everything went so wrong, because right now Cas is just trying to keep Dean alive while Jimmy does his best to hold off the attackers.





	Defend and Distract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braezenkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/gifts).



> Written for the [Trope Mash-Up](http://carrieosity.tumblr.com/post/177240403807/fanfiction-trope-mash-up).  
> [Braezenkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty) asked: for the trope thing, how about 22 - space AU and 69 - flirting under fire with destiel or dcj
> 
> I've never attempted sci-fi before, but I gave it a shot!

Four identical concerned faces with wide eyes swam in the air over Dean, spinning lazily around each other like a kaleidoscope. He blinked, shaking his head a little. The faces coalesced, neighboring pairs merging, and now there were only two. He blinked again. Still two. Dean squinted, feeling strangely as though coherent thought was an unreasonably massive undertaking. They weren’t identical after all, he saw; there was the tiny scar along one hairline, and slightly different placements of fine lines around eyes and brow. Also, the anxious face on the left had a lieutenant’s insignia on his jacket collar, and the one on the right had a neat red cross embroidered along his.

“Both of you…” he managed to mumble. There was a funny taste in his mouth. He coughed and the taste got stronger. Blood? There was something important about all this; Dean fought to focus. _If Cas is here too, that means...ugh, it means…_

Gunfire sizzled somewhere not far away, followed by the more distant chatter of a larger weapon. The twin faces flinched, then met eyes grimly. Jimmy hefted the rifle in his hands and cautiously lifted himself off his knees to peer over a nearby boulder. An explosion suddenly shook the ground beneath the group, sending showers of dirt and small stones cascading from the huge rocks around them. Dean’s memory was shaken loose as well, sliding into place with an ominous click.

“Shit, I got hit.” Cas, the ship’s chief medic, had no business being off the ship, no reason for being in the middle of a freaking battle, except for one. Now Dean remembered the strange whistling noise, looking around frantically to find the source, the sudden weird feeling of a vacuum in his ears, and—

He groaned, trying to lift his head, which he now realized was resting uncomfortably on the rough planet surface, debris digging into the back of his neck. Both Jimmy and Cas immediately moved to stop him, firm hands holding him flat on the ground. “Oh, no, no, no,” Jimmy said, gripping his gun with one hand while planting the other palm on Dean’s chest. “You just stay right there, nice and easy.”

Cas’s hands were braced on Dean’s shoulders. No matter that he spent more time in a lab than in the field; he was equally capable of pinning Dean, or any man, with hardly any effort. “You will stay perfectly still, Dean,” he growled sternly, eyes narrowed. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Dean couldn’t resist the opening. “Hey, that’s what you said last night,” he said, attempting a cheeky grin. The grin wobbled and slipped as his hips shifted a hair and a searing pain along the side of his leg roared to life. Gasping, Dean closed his eyes and tried not to cry out; sweat beaded on his forehead.

“Yeah, and let’s see if you’ll listen any better this time than you did then,” Jimmy replied, though the tone of the teasing was somewhat strangled. He moved his hand from Dean’s chest and slipped it around the side of his neck, brushing his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone. When the sharpness of the pain ebbed a bit, Dean opened his eyes and found Jimmy hovering over him, blue eyes full of a thousand different emotions.

The moment was shattered by another round of gunfire. “Jimmy, could you please?” Cas said tersely, turning to rummage in his bag. Jimmy nodded once, then turned away again toward the battle noises. Pulling a roll of cloth and a hypodermic from his supplies, Cas kept muttering. “Just an exploratory mission, you said. Not likely to be any intelligent life much past the amoeba stage, you all thought. Well, your amoebas have _plasma weapons._ Fucking fantastic. Just _look_ at this…” He put the needle between his teeth then, freeing his hands to rip at the fabric of Dean’s pants leg.

“I would, but you told me not to move,” Dean said carefully. Cas jerked his head up, glaring; his bared teeth made him look almost feral. “Which I’m not doing!” Dean finished hastily. Removing the needle from his mouth, Cas exhaled sharply as he uncapped the tip and jammed it into Dean’s thigh. Dean hissed, fists clenching against the ground.

“Hey, it’s actually not that bad,” Jimmy said brightly. A little too brightly, actually. Dean noted that Jimmy’s eyes were, in fact, skittering away from whatever Cas was now doing to treat the injury. His smile was very forced. “Few bandaids, little bit of medical leave, and you’ll be back to being the cutest thing ever to stroll onto a ship.”

“Don’t feel much like strolling anywhere,” Dean gritted, “and you’re a rotten liar, Jimmy.”

“I am not!” Jimmy protested.

“You are,” Cas sighed, wiping perspiration from his brow before it could roll into his eyes. Apparently satisfied for the moment with his work on the worst injury, he slid around and began lifting Dean’s other leg, which he hadn’t noticed was hurting until that moment.

“Yeah, well, I’m not a goddamn diplomat anyway,” Jimmy said, “and I don’t need to be—” He abruptly lifted his rifle and fired off a few rounds at something Dean couldn’t see. “Tell me we can move him soon, brother,” Jimmy finished, pulling back into cover to reload.

“The urgency is not lost on me,” Cas said crisply. Dean caught a glimpse of Cas’s hands, shining and dark with his blood, and swallowed thickly. Whatever had been in the hypodermic was starting to take away the worst of the pain, but terror was beginning to fill in the gap.

“Cas,” Dean murmured. “Jimmy. No lies. No flirting to distract me. How bad is it? Am I…?”

Gently lowering his knee back to the ground, Cas took Dean’s hand and squeezed. “I can’t know anything for sure until I get you back to the ship,” he said. “But I promise you that I am not going to leave your side, and you’ll get through this.”

“Damn straight,” Jimmy added. “Okay, I lied before. That’s actually pretty, uh, gruesome, and you should definitely keep not looking at it. Also, when that grenade thing came flying at us and I saw you get—” He choked on the words, scrunching up his face tightly and breathing hard through his nose before continuing. “I was more terrified than I’ve ever been in my life. But now Castiel has got you, and if there’s anyone in the galaxy who can bring this shitshow back around and make things right, I have faith that it’s—” _Sizzle-crack-crack._ A flurry of strikes hit the rocks just over the men’s heads, making them all jump. “Oh, fuck _you,_ ” Jimmy shouted, quickly returning the shots. “Goddamn invisible alien freaks! Screw the directive, I say we blow this planet off the map.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Dean said, feeling a muzzy warmth starting to fall over his brain. _And there go the drugs,_ he realized. “Promise, as soon as I’m better, we’ll blow ‘em all up together. Cas, you can help too.”

“Genocide and drinks? Are you trying to sweep me off my feet?” Dean heard Jimmy bark a laugh at his twin’s joke, and then he was out like a light.


End file.
